Update 58
Update #58 - 04/20/2018 Game * Updated to latest EasyAnitCheat version * Additional fixes to help reduce chance of a server not accepting incoming connections * If a memory allocation fails for any reason the game will terminate (helps fix a low memory exploit) * Many shader compilation issues fixed * Procedural facial animations support added (mouth, eyes, brows) * Slightly reduced chances of light fog and rain * Environmental effect/detection/protection system in place (testable with Geiger counter integrated in Survivotron) - player is not damaged in this update (soon though!) * Shader cache updated Items * Geiger counter support added to Survivotron * Added throwable C4 explosive item (detonates after 3 seconds) * Added propane tank trap (two sizes) * Added in 2 meter size versions for many existing traps * Adjusted weight of rugs and pelts * Bear meat is curable on a drying rack * Fixed spelling of khaki items * Puffy jacket items added (many variations) * Fixed raincoat descriptions and protection configurations * Fixed yellow raincoat weight * In-game map updated to match level updates * Lowered weight of propane tank and propane tank traps Vehicles * Second seat added to the tractor * Updated tractor damage setup * General tractor configuration improvements Base Building * Added in new metal wall with large shooting window * Added in optimized tow versions for some metal parts that didn't have them (makes towing them easier) * Changed plated parts surface type from metal_thick to metal to make projectile penetration more realistic * Fixed descriptions on roof parts AI * New spider-like AI added * Mutants will throw rocks on sight sometimes * Mutants will no longer attempt to throw rocks at a target behind them * Improved netsync code for AI Map * Added new Gas Station building on the north east beach road * Fixed issue where AI would walk into a lake close to the center of the map * Fixed other minor issues reported by testers Audio * Several general improvements to audio playback * Added attenuation set up for small generator * Added sound effects for human spider mutant * Level audio optimization (possibly improves audio squealing bug - please provide feedback) * New select sound effect for pistols and rifles Animations * Human spider animation set * Procedural mouth movement when using VoIP, and blinking added - update to relevant face items to accommodate * Chewing animation added while eating * Tractor second seat animations added * Reload animations added for magazine weapons when no magazine is present * Altered magazine set up for above weapons to better deal with magazine display during reloading * Animation support for puffy jackets * First equip animation added when player is already in tactical mode - for AT15, MK18, and M16 Models/Textures * Increased physics proxy height on some hotel floors to help prevent objects dropping through them * Optimized pallet piles for better performance * Updated oil tanker meshes * Added LODs for trap items that were missing them * Slight physics proxy tweak on ShotgunSide trap * Optimized LODs for some base building parts when seen at a far distance * Numerous tweaks/improvements to warehouse model and textures << Back to Update #57 | Proceed to Update #59 >> Category:Patch